Could Edward come to the diray room
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: Edward struggles to control his dark side when Bella swan walks into the BB house.Will it be hell or turn out to be heaven? SM owns twilight, possible future lemons AU and complete bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've not left Better in Time for this...This was just a silly thing I got stuck in my head after watching the biggest bunch of misfits I'd ever seen enter the Big Brother house last night. I don't know whether to do anymore or not so if you'd like it to continue...drop me a review or PM**

**Its a complete bit of fluff with the possibility for a few lemons. **

**The bold bits are because I love the guy that narrates over the show and I had his geordy voice playing bits telling the viewer what was/had been happening but I'm sorry if they don't make sense to you.**

**Anyhoo...**

**Chapter 1**

"**This is Big Brother...Could Edward come to the diary room?"**

_**Day one in the big brother house and the house mates are still trying to settle in...This year, the Big Brother producers thought it would be interesting to make half the house mates human and the other half...Vampires...**_

_**So far...so good.**_

_**Ten fifteen AM**_

_**Bella, Jessica and Angela are in the kitchen discussing Edward...**_

"OhmyGod! He is soooooooo freakin' hot!" Angela looked out the window sighing as she ogled Edward through the glass wall panel separating the house from the garden.

"I know right?" Jessica agreed.** "**I guess he's ok" Bella finally looked up to their line of sight and her breath caught at the tiny little glittering patterns covering every surface in the garden.

Bella Swan had always thought her self as a plane...girl next door. She'd always kept to herself and she didn't really want to be any different in here...She was starting to wonder why she applied but more worryingly...why the hell they chose her in the first place. But now she was here she thought it even more...especially when a beautiful bunch of Vampires walked through the door. She'd eyed the one called Rosalie Hall, up. She'd withered internally at the blonde haired wonder that made her feel ill.

She'd withered in the same manner when the other two females had walked in.

Alice Brandon and Esme Dillan.

They all had an eerie perfection about them and only added to her insecurities.

"Don't you just love the way they sparkle?" Jess asked. "They're like the ultimate accessory or something."

Bella had never seen anything so beautiful before. She was mesmerized by the resonating multi coloured lights shimmering over the planes of his chiselled chest.

_**Twelve forty five pm.**_

_**Edward is in the garden...Sparkling.**_

_**He's having a conversation with Emmett about the girls...**_

"So the Vamp chicks are cute huh?" He tipped his head and wiggled eyebrows at Edward.

"Their ok I guess." He answers morosely

"Ok? OK? Their freakin' hot dude! Have you seen the rack on the blonde? Fuck me sideways! I'd like to bury my face in those...puppies!" Emmett eyes glazed over as he obviously pondered the thought.

"I've got the feeling that you'd like to bury your face in anyone's 'puppies' if they'd let you." Edward lay on a sun lounger and kept his eyes shut.

Edward Cullen had other things to worry about without the complication of trying to getting head from a fellow eternal damned. He was finding it increasingly difficult to stay focused on his 'vegetarian' diet when something as delicious as Bella Swan was walking around the place.

From the moment she'd walked into the house with a breeze blowing behind her he'd had to hold his breath; something that proved increasingly uncomfortable as the evening had passed. Her scent was intoxicating; it called to him like no blood had ever called before.

He'd spent most of his time out in the garden where the air wasn't as thick with her essence...At least out there he could breath.

He could smell her strongly now though and that meant only one thing...

"Hey guy's you um...want anything to eat?" She timidly asked.

Venom filled his mouth and his eyes grew darker as he pondered the opportunity that had just presented itself.

**Like I said complete fluff lol.**

**Review if you want.**

**Let me know if you'd like more.**

***---***


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I actually got reviews for the last chapter of this lol. I did however decide to see what I could do with it so here goes for chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

Edward's body instinctively rose up to follow his lunch even though he tried desperately to ignore its call.

"Oh right! You guy's don't eat! Sorry; my bad." Bella blushed, bobbing her head like a novelty dog and turned to head back into the house.

Edward growled lowly in his chest as he sensed the increased rush of blood though her veins and it didn't get missed by Emmett.

"Dude...? You ok?" He was stood next to him within the second with a hand out stretched against his new acquaintance's chest, ready to stop him doing anything stupid should he need to.

"**This is Big Brother...Could Edward please come to the diary room"**

Edward smiled to himself at the smooth female voice that had just requested his presence; thankful for the intervention.

Emmett seemed to realise something was wrong and accompanied him until he was sure he was safe to leave Edward alone.

Once he'd gone back to join the others Edward slid open the door to the little room with the big red chair...Red...like they were taunting him.

"**Hello Edward." **The female voice greeted him.

"Hello Big Brother." He sat himself down but turned his body to the side.

"**Edward...Big Brother would like to know how you're finding the house so "far."**

"It's great!" He answered sarcastically.

There was a long pause before he heard the tell tale click that meant she would speak again.

"**How are you finding being mixed with humans Edward?"**

She sounded more like a psychologist.

"It's ok to an extent." He shrugged knowing they'd want him to elaborate. He could picture them now all sat in the gallery of TV screens, deciding which camera angle to go with and where all the action was.

He chuckled to himself.

"**What do you mean to an extent?" **she crooned as if she knew of his dilemma about the girl in the other room.

"I don't usually have a problem being around 'them' but it's her..." He couldn't help himself from talking about what was bothering him.

The voice from beyond had seemed so soothing and he desperately sought understanding from somewhere.

"It's like she's all I can think about...the smell of her blood is taunting and calling for me to take her...to taste her...to risk destroying myself and everything I've tried not to become." He grimaced at the thought of her warm life draining from her into him, feeling it seep down his throat...the sweet velvety texture coating his tongue and satisfying his darkest needs.

"**Edward big brother would suggest that maybe you could try to get to know 'her' a little better...maybe finding out about who she is would help...if you associate her with a name...a life...Maybe you can over come yourself and regain some kind of strength from her."**

"What would you know? You're human just like them!" He huffed as he rested the side of his head against the plush chair that cradled him.

"**Edward Big Brother requests that you al least try to socialize with the 'girl' in question."**

He could try he guessed.

He was kind of intrigued by her.

It had bugged hi when they'd been introduced on launch night after entering the house that her thoughts fell silent to him. He'd heard every other person's true impressions of one another and chuckled at their external behaviour. He'd heard how the human guy's had ogled the female Vampires and how the Female humans conveyed the male Vampires.

There were a few exceptions though.

The human male that went by the name Newton seemed to keep his eyes firmly on Bella Swan. He'd seemed to engage in conversation with him but she seemed only annoyed with him for it.

Edward hated being able to read peoples minds sometimes even though it proved beneficial on occasion. In Mike Newton's case however it only served to frustrate him.

The male psyche was always graphic when woman were involved and Mikes head was filled with nothing but despicable self glory. They had been in the house less than twenty four hours yet he'd already fantasised about the many different ways and places around the house he'd like to take her.

Edward had felt nauseated by Mike's thoughts this morning as he woke up with morning wood. He'd had to suffer first hand as Mike had pictured Bella Swan taking a shower and him joining her. Graphic details had filled Edward's mind about him pushing her up against the wall and pounding into her while she screamed in pleasure.

He doubted that she'd feel that same elation if it were to happen. In fact Edward got the impression that she'd probably punch the bastard clean out.

"**Edward you are now free to leave the diary room." **

He'd been so lost in thought that he'd forgotten where he was for the moment.

He rejoined the others and sat by the window; watching curiously as they sat around the large table tucking into food that thoroughly repulsed him just by the sight of it.

His eyes fell upon her; sat there smiling weakly whiled taking small bites of her food.

He watched the way she shifted uncomfortably as Newton took any chance he could to brush him self against her; using the excuse he was trying to reach for the peas.

He watched as she looked around everyone like she was trying to figure out their deal for being here.

Her eyes fell on him and he'd forgotten that he was staring yet she simply smiled at him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she suddenly looked away flushing scarlet, again causing him to stiffen where he sat.

His eyes hardened and his breath held as he battled again with his inner demon.

**Well? Any better? How was it for you? Let me know....lol**

**Review if you want, I really don't mind with this one. :0P**


	3. Chapter 3

**And yet more reviews! You've made me curious as to what I can do with this now so here goes chapter 3 lol.**

**Chapter 3**

Bella sat waiting for everyone else to get their food before she helped herself.

Mike Fucking Newton had been in her life for less that a day and it was already one too many.

He'd shamelessly tried to flirt with her last night upon his arrival and taken any opportunity he could to 'brush' past her. This morning when she'd been coming out of the bathroom from showering he'd 'accidentally' bumped into her and managed to try steadying her by grabbing under her arms...And touching her breast in the process. She guessed that his advances wouldn't stop any time soon either...unless he was up for eviction...She could only hope.

They were all sat around the huge dining table eating and chatting while the Vampires were all sat over in the seating area looking perfect. I looked over each and every person and tried to remember their names and anything they might have told me about themselves.

Alice Brandon was petite, with cropped black hair and a smile to rival a pixie with ADHA. She seemed to bounce gracefully around the place...like she heard music in her mind and swayed to it all the time. I'd gotten a glance into her suitcase too and I'd only seen big names designer stuff...Prada...Dolce and Gabbana...and countless pairs of Jimmy choo's. The girl had taste. And an eye for a blonde...I'd noticed her interacting with Jasper last night and this morning and there was definitely something there already.

Rosalie Hall was beyond any woman's beauty Bella had ever seen...But she seemed to look down her nose at everyone in here...But more so Bella. She hadn't even spoken to the woman for her to dislike her.

Jasper Hale had blonde hair and looked like he could do with being given a serious dose of ex-lax to relieve his constipated demeanour. He had something about him though that seemed to calm everyone down...Like being around him was somehow relaxing...a strange notion seeing as he too was one of the vampires.

Emmett something or other...I thought of him as Emmett the bear because he was like a giant teddy bear that as much as you wanted to hug him...he scared the shit out of you. He was huge; with sculpted muscles covering his entire body...But the menacing look was spoiled by the head of short, curly, black hair...I bet if his hair was capable of growing for a few months he'd have himself a very impressive afro...The thought made Bella chuckle to herself.

Esme Dillan was very classy; she'd looked like she'd just stepped off the set of a nineteen forties flick along side Carry Grant...Her hair was copper and her eye's almost matched. She'd been the friendliest of their kind so far. She'd helped with the lunch and fluttered around the place tidying up after the disgusting pig that claimed to be called Lauren Mallory.

Lauren Mallory...What had Bella learned about her? She was slim with roots that needed a serious touch up and an attitude that needed to be put in check. She'd gladly left mess all over to take advantage of Esme's kindness. She already disliked her too and didn't want to get to know her any better.

Mike Newton was just a Neanderthal...What more could she say.

Jessica Stanley seemed ok but came across as a piggy backer...Like she'd flit around to whoever was the most popular in a heartbeat if it meant she could up her chances to stay. She had light brown hair and a fake smile to suit her mood. She seemed to be hanging around with myself and Angela Webber.

Angela Webber was a sweet girl whose honesty and kindness radiated throughout the house...She was lean and tall with dark hair and glasses and the most genuine smile in this place. We'd hit it off straight away.

Carlisle McAss was also one of the male Vampires; he too had blonde hair and a gentile manner though his eyes weren't quite as impress as the others for some reason.

One of the things they had in common was their amazing caramel coloured eyes.

Jacob Black was different from the other humans in there to...Bella had noted how he didn't seem to care about anything in particular...Only that he took a grim view of his blood sucking housemates and kept as much distance between them as he could. She'd noticed how he'd shake and twitch if one of them went too close to him.

Then there was Edward...

Edward Cullen...

Words evaded her when she tried to apply them to him.

Beautiful didn't seem to cover what he was...And his eyes were the most beautiful out of them all.

They reminded her of the most exquisitely polished topaz.

She'd tried not to stare at him but failed miserably.

Her eyes had wondered over to him the moment he'd come out of the diary room and had reluctantly left him long enough to look around to see if anyone had noticed her over zealous ogling.

When her eyes had wondered back to him he'd been staring at her too so she smiled warmly.

His face contorted in anguish and feeling self-conscious she looked away in embarrassment.

**Four thirty seven pm and most of the housemates are in the garden...talking about what they think this weeks task is going to be.**

**Bella is in the bedroom unpacking some of her things.**

Bella had been sifting through her suitcase looking for the picture of her and her dad that had been taken the previous month.

Unlike most of the others, she'd left the majority of her belongings in her case. She didn't see the point in unpacking everything when she expected to be evicted within the week once everyone truly saw how boring she was.

She found the object she sought and clutched it to her chest. She missed her father already and it had only been a couple of weeks since she left. A few stray tears tumbled down her cheeks as her thoughts turned to what she'd left behind.

She cried freely thinking that she was on her own and out of sight of prying eyes but when she turned to head for the bathroom, she saw him stood there.

Edward's lithe steps and silent entrance had escaped her notice. He stood there looking at her with a strange expression adorning his face...like he half wanted to comfort her but wanted to chow down on her fucking neck.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you." The gentle tone in his voice shocked her; it was soothing and gentle and didn't match his previous behaviour towards her...He'd been avoiding her like the plague since entering the house yet there he stood actually interacting with her.

She quickly turned away and wiped her eyes. "It's ok...Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I should go..." He turned on his heel to leave.

"No...!" She bit her lip as he stilled.

"I mean...you don't have to...if...if you don't want to."

His face broke into a bemused smile but he nodded once and walked a little closer. She settled herself on the bed as he joined her; still leaving a distance between them.

"So..."

**Thought I'd fill in a few gaps with who's in the house. And start slow with their relationship.**

**Review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I'd do a chapter on this before tackling the next one of Better in Time because I hit a bit of a wall with it and wondered if doing this one would give me the distraction I needed before continuing BIT. Anyway Bit of Bella and Edward time in this one...**

**Chapter 4**

Edward watched her silently from the door as she sobbed.

He wasn't used to having feelings towards humans; they were just an inconvenience at times with their tediously slow speeds and clumsiness...Facts that meant he couldn't be himself in their company. He was expected to follow suit in polite society and act like them. In here had been different though...They were expected to be themselves and that was refreshing; not having to hide out of the sun...The only thing that BB had asked was that they still move at human speed to allow the camera a chance to pick it up.

The way he felt at the moment though was anything but normal.

He'd decided to take Big Brother's advice and try taking to her; he waited until the others were out in the garden, and then listened for the sound of her heart as a means of finding her seeing as he couldn't follow her mind.

He'd been confused when the soothing beating in her chest became mixed with silent sobs...or they would have been to human ears.

He stood there watching her as her shoulders shook and felt overwhelmed. An emotion he could barely remember seemed to grip him and froze him where he stood...concern.

He could leave as quickly and silently as he came in...But he couldn't move...Like she somehow had the power over him, holding him there...A sudden thought that she could probably make him do anything she asked, popped into his head.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you." He crooned in his most gentle tone but she looked at him strangely...half touched...half worried.

She turned herself from his view and wiped her tear stained cheeks and rubbed her eyes. "It's ok...Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I should go..." Edward started to turn and a sense of disappointment flooded him. What had he been thinking...that he could just swan in here and start talking to her...become BFF's with one conversation?

She was a fascinating case to him though. He'd never met a human whose mind he couldn't eavesdrop...couldn't get a sense of.

Bella Swan was an enigma to him.

"No...!" Edward watched as she bit her lip in contemplation. "I mean...you don't have to...if...if you don't want to."

The thought of her words left him bemused...Why she would even want to talk to him...or be so close was odd? Most people found him intimidating and frightening...Yet here she was inviting him to converse and interact. She sat on her bed in a manner that implied for him to join her so he reluctantly sat with a distance between them.

Her blood still sang its enchanting call and he swallowed copious amounts of venom as it once again flooded his mouth.

"So..." She was obviously just as stunned as he was to be sharing their company with each other.

"Are you alright?" He asked still filled with angst at her upset.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that. I thought everyone was out there..." She pointed back through the window to the lounge and through to the garden.

"It's ok... May I?" He gestured to the picture still in her clutches and she held it out to him.

"It's my dad." She smiled weakly as thoughts of him obviously rekindled themselves in her mind.

"You're close to your father." It wasn't a question just a mere observation.

The picture had been taken recently and they were smiling widely at one another.

"Very...In an odd kind of way." She chuckled.

"How do you mean?" The need to find out more about her was starting to increase.

"Well...We're both kind of solitary souls...We keep to our selves mostly...but if we ever need anything we're there for each other." He handed the picture back. "We're a lot closer than we once were." She looked at it one last time before tucking the edge under the two way mirror over her bed so she could see it freely.

"You haven't always been?" Edward was finding conversation with her easier than he thought and actually becoming more intrigued to find out everything he could.

"No...I lived with my mother for years before I moved to live with Charlie...My parents divorced when I was very young and my mom took me with her when she left. I used to visit in the summer but I got to an age where I didn't want to go...wanted to stop in the sun and be with the few friends I had." Her eyes focused off on something in the distance and Edward wondered what had happened to cause such a change in her interest in her father...Shed gone from not wanting to visit to living with him.... She seemed to know what he was thinking and answered before he could ask. "My mom died...Breast Cancer."

"I'm sorry." He'd experienced more emotion in that one conversation than he could remember feeling in a long time. "So you went to live with you're father." Again it was a statement.

"Yes." A few stray tears tumbled down her cheek again and without thinking, Edward s hand rose to wipe them away as he got lost in the sadness swimming in her chocolate eyes.

She gasped at the cool touch of his hand and he went to pull it back but was left in shock when in that moment her hand covered his and her eyes closed; her heart rate increased to a nearly worrying pace.

If his heart were capable of beating it would have faltered.

Her lack of fear was encouraging his curiosity and he marvelled at the warmth seeping through her skin to his own. His expression remained inquisitive as he stroked his thumb from the corner of her eye until he'd collected the salty droplet. He let out an incredulous silent chuckle.

After a mere second she opened her eyes and gazed back at him with the same kind of wonder.

His lips pulled up into a half smile as he reluctantly dropped his hand.

**Ok that's it for now...going to sit and stare at the screen til I came come up with a plot for the next chapter of BIT.**

**Review if you want...or not**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't done any on this one for so long and I can only apologies for it.**

**My mind and heart got swept up in my other stories and I neglected this one up until now but I'm going to try and get reacquainted with it.**

Bella's eye were closed and her heart rate increased both out of excitement and fear. She wasn't scared however of the vampire touching her...she was scared that she found it easy to talk to him...and the fact that she wanted to talk to him was going against her character. Bella had always struggled to open up to anyone. She already disclosed more about herself in the passed five minutes than she had in years. Of course she had a few friends and interacted with people on a regular basis but she always kept herself contained and gave out only the obvious. The excitement came from being sat across from the worlds greatest predator yet feeling no terror at how quickly her life could end should he chose to take it...or that she didn't think she'd care if he did. Edward Cullen had something about him that compelled her.

The feel of his hand against her skin was chilling yet comforting and she struggled to commit the brief contact to memory. Her eyes opened to find him looking a little amused and before she was ready for the moment to end his hand was gone.

"I'm glad you find me amusing." She mumbled before looking down at her hands feeling a little hurt at his chuckle.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to offend you it's just...People usually cringe away from the thought of me touching them yet here you sit unflinching." He spoke in a soothing manner that eased her immediately any

"Oh." Was her brilliant answer.

"It's probably the fear that I might have them for lunch that does it." He shrugged with a twinkle in his eye that she couldn't help but chuckle at.

It was the first time she'd been close enough to him to notice just how many shades of golden hues his eyes accommodated. They were almost enchanting...dazzling...Bella swan had been dazzled.

She didn't usually go for the normal pretty boy image, though in truth pretty didn't even seem like the correct terminology to describe the creature before her, yet she found herself blushing at the way he looked up at her through his thick dark lashes. Was he doing that shit on purpose...thinking about tasting her blood while lulling her into a false sense of security?

She didn't truly believe that.

"I'm not scared of you." she bit her lips and watched as his eyes darted to the swollen flesh between her teeth and darkened in want.

The definition of that want was still questionable but apparent none the less.

"Maybe you should be!" His tone changed and his body language screamed at her to get the fuck out of their.

She looked to the door contemplated a feeble escape route but stopped her plans when she noticed he was gone before she could blink.

**Rosalie is sitting at the dining table talking to Esme about how long she's been a vegetarian. The vampire boys are contemplating how they'll be fed while in the house.**

**Alice is dancing around the kitchen while Bella is making lunch for the humans. She's making a cheese and bacon pasta bake.**

"It's not like they'll bring in a cattle truck and dump the contents on the lawn for us for Christ sake." Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett who had just been talking about the shows producers bringing in live stock.

"Hey it's in our nature to hunt right? They might let us have some fun and give us something to chase." He defended his reasoning.

"We already have plenty to chase should the moment take us." Carlisle spoke in jest as he watched all the human males suddenly stiffen and move to the other side of the garden.

"Would you really want everyone to see you do that shit?" Edward spoke up.

He was glad to have to fresh air around to dilute 'her' call. He'd been so content to sit and talk to her earlier on in the day...to sit and find out more about her...but the sight of her lip filling with blood before his eyes was too much to bare even for him. He now had to accept that the damage was probably already done to any chance of them spending time together...time for him to find out more about her.He wouldn't blame her if he'd scared her off with his aggressive last words. He was after all a vampire and she but a fragile human...and humans could break in more ways than just physically.

"It's who we are dude...If they didn't want to want to see it then they wouldn't have put us in this pit." Emmett stretched out and rested his hands behind his head, on the back of the lounger he was occupying.

"Well I don't need to be reminded how much of an animal I am thank you very much., I'm fucking already more than aware of it." Edward chided before getting up and walking back into the house.

His eye's immediately found her stood in the kitchen cooking enough food to feed an army. He may not have been able to read her mind but there were still things he could work out about her from a distance. He'd already established that she liked to be alone most of the time and only mingled out of necessity rather than need; she didn't like disclosing things about herself without a fight, even though she'd opened up to him slightly, and she had a tenancy to want to cook a lot of food for people...which contradicted her social status.

He watched as she strained the pasta and mixed in the cheese sauce and bacon. When she'd done preparing the bake she responsibly used the oven mits so she wouldn't burn herself. His mind travelled to places it had not been in a long time as bent down to put it into the oven. Her shirt rode up a little and exposed the ivory skin of her back, causing his nostrils to flare and a new want coursed through his venom filled veins.

Mike fucking Newton decided he was going to try and hit on her again. Edward heard his disgusting mind before he even re-entered they house to begin his latest 'get Bella swan in the sack' mission.

He watched as he walked over to her and started the usual bumping into her routine. Edward thought that it would be best to keep away from her as much as possible, but when he saw the prick's hand sliding down towards her ass, his venom boiled. He was on his feet and between then before Mike had time to blink. Mike looked like he wanted to punch him in a futile attempt to show dominance but turned a fetching shade of white when Edward growled low enough for only him to hear...or at least so he was the only human to hear.

Carlisle appeared along with Jasper and Emmett, wearily watching to make sure nothing unsavoury was about to unfold. But they only stayed on the side lines, not wanting to seem like they didn't trust Edward's resolve.

Newton shuffled off with his tail between his legs leaving Edward with an eat shit grin, especially when Emmett glared at Mike as well.

When Edward turned round to face Bella she looked away sheepishly mumbling her thanks before closing the oven and heading towards the garden.

So he was going to have to start again after all.

"**This is Big Brother could two house mates come to the diary room"**

He watched as Jessica and Lauren made a mad dash for the door only to be beaten by the nimble Alice and Jasper.

He looked around the room briefly taking in the state of mind everyone was in before walking to his possible undoing.

She was sat in the shade curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her legs. He noticed her shifting in her spot as he moved closer.

"Can I sit?" He gestured to the empty spot beside her.

"Sure." She shrugged after her initial fret passed.

"Thank you." A silence filled the passing seconds before he finally spoke up.

"Bella I want to apologies...for my behaviour earlier on. I wouldn't change it but I thought it only right to explain myself to you...if you'd give me the chance to that is?" His words were meant to plead with her. He wanted nothing more than to be around her as they had been only hours before, to relish in her recklessness to be near him.

After a moment she nodded but kept herself in the protective position she'd adopted.

"I...Earlier..." He had no idea where to star with this so he thought he'd start with the truth. "I find it hard to be around you."

**Review if ya want you know it's only a bit of fun and drabble.**


End file.
